Restless Love: A story of Jake and Renesmee
by KBswimster
Summary: This is about Renesmee starting to develop feelings for her life-long friend Jacob black. This starts from the beggining of their love. Things will get steamy eventually so beware.
1. a life change

Bella and edward this, Bella and Edward that. No love story could ever compare to the story of my mother and father. Only in my imagination can I escape to images of my own love life. Of course no one knows I'm in love…but what does that matter anyway? The family would all disagree. Dad would lock me up, mom would be vague, Rose would be cold, Emmet would laugh and say its a phase, grandpa carlisle would say your trying to grow up to fast, grandma Esme would just smile and pat my back, Jasper would try to manipulate my emotions, and aunt alice…well she might already know, but if she does she's been good at keeping her mouth shut.

I guess I'm only nine…technically. In reality I have the body of a fifteen year old and the mind of a twenty old; unless you count the teenage body hormones which sometimes effects my emotions. They don't know that I'm having thoughts of love. well, dad promises me that he doesn't listen to my thoughts…but I can never be fully sure. Alice told me the other day how much I reminded her of mom, I asked what she meant and she told me "Bella refused to wear anything that could make her look like a girl when she came to forks. All of her clothes were boring, dull, and shapeless. But as soon as Edward stopped being weird hateful and they started talking; she started _trying_ to look more feminine," she picked up a shirt she had been looking at. "your finally starting want to look like a girl." She giggled "It's about time Nessie." That's why I think that aunt Alice _does_ know about me being in love.

Jake and I have been best friends forever. I remember him being there when I was born. He was mom's best friend…still is kinda. Which is weird, sharing a friend with your mother is odd, to say the least. Anyways, Jacob was there when I was born but he was going to try and kill me. He says I reminded him of my mom too much to kill me. Jake has been by my side ever since. He goes hunting with me and takes me to LaPush to go play with the wolves. The wolves are the only people who rough house with me. Jake was like my brother. Lately I have just felt the need to hide things from him, thoughts, feeling, stuff like that. I feel pretty when I'm walking beside Jake. Is that weird?

It's noon and no one is in the cottage right now, dad and mom are in Port Angeles meeting up with one of mom's old friends from high school. As for the rest of the family they are at the house. I usually love being home alone, it means that I can run around the house and blast music while I dance. We have an awesome sound system through out the cottage. I'm getting really bored though. Where is my phone? I walk to my room and look under my pillow: most likely place, last time I remember having it was, texting Jacob before I fell asleep. It's not under my pillow though. I run down the stairs and grab the house phone off of the receiver in the kitchen. Dial my cell number…One _ring…_two _ring. _Then I hear it, up in my room "_Party rock is in the house tonight! We just wanna see ya have a good time! And we gunna make you lose your mind Everybody just..." _ I hang up the house phone, my cell would be in the crack between my wall and bed.

I Go to my inbox and the only two people I've texted are Aunt Alice and Jake. I go to Jake and push reply.

TO: Jacob Black

FROM: 1-360-508-****

Hey Jake srry i fell asleep last night. Wut r u doin today?

Sent

I run back down stairs to put the phone back where I found it. Lucky for me I developed vampire speed even though I'm only half vampire. Jake already replied, I felt my cell vibrate in my sweats pocket. I'll make him wait for a minute, play a little hard to get. Even though that is a very difficult task. I go upstairs to plan an outfit, I guess it's time to get dressed for the day. After I've chosen a purple leopard print baggy 80's sweater type shirt, gray super skinny jeans, and black flats, I decide to see what Jake had said, but as I reached in my pocket I heard a creak on the floorboards downstairs.

I silently run to the top of the stairs when someone grabs my waist from behind. I slam my elbow into a ribcage, twist and grab their neck and pin them to the wall. Then I see the face connected to the neck. "Woah Ness! Chill it's just me. Whats with you?" Oh shit, now what is he going to think about me? "Sorry Jakey, didn't know you would show up, I figured you would reply to my text first." He looks me up and down "Why'd ya text me anyway if you weren't even dressed?" I look down at myself. NO! I chose the perfect outfit! I was supposed to look fabulous before he saw me!

"Nessie? Are you okay? Your face is turning red." I just glare at him and turn my back to him, I walk down the hall back to my room. Of course he follows. He just sits on my bed, like he's welcome. Now he's really pissed me off. "Ness, why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" He wraps his tan sculpted arms around me and hugs me. Of course I can't stay mad at him, but I sure can pretend. He smells like pine and dirt, with a little bit of citrus. I stay rigid, then pull away. "I need to take a shower, then we will go somewhere." He nods then sits on my bed, I walk away and grab a towel on my way out the door.

I love taking showers, let the hot water flow down my body bringing all worries with it. I lose my self in relaxation. Take my time to let the hot water work it's magic. _bang! bang! bang! _Then the door opens. It's Jake he shuts the door behind him then looks towards the shower then covers his eyes. "Oh sorry Ness". We have one of those shower curtains thats kind of clear but not. You can't make out details but you can for sure see flesh. It's like looking through beer goggles. "Jake what are you doing in here?" He's pacing back and forth, contemplating something important. "Renesmee, I want to tell you. Bella wants it to happen naturally. But I can't hold it back anymore. It's not natural to hide this. And It's bound to happen eventually. It will be okay telling you will make it easier. Really." He was rambling and confusing himself further. What was he getting at? "Jake what is going on? What are you trying to say?" He is shaking I can see it through the curtain. He better not phase in my bathroom. "Ness, you know how Sam is imprinted to Emily? How most of the other Wolves are imprinted? Sweetie I'm imprinted to you. It's why we feel so close to each other. We are destined for each other. When you were a baby it started as me being like a big brother figure. protective. Then your best friend, and eventually the love of your life. As your feelings for me change mine also change. I feel your curiosity about us. I'm sorry to bombard you. Ness I had to tell you." He finally stops. That's too much to take in. Can a werewolf even imprint on a vampire? So many thoughts are racing through my head.

"Jacob can I please finish my shower? I'll meet you down stairs when I'm done." He opens the door and walks out. I hear him go down the steps. I sit on the floor of the shower, the tile is cold on my bare skin, but the hot water falls down on me. I only have a few more minutes until my whole world changes. This is what I wanted, right? So why am I scared? As a vampire -or half vampire- it's hard to take as long as a human, so I stand up, grab my towel and wrap it around my slender body. I open the bathroom door and walk across the hall to my room.

I go into my closet and put the outfit I planned for my day on. I go to my jewelry box and grab the ring daddy gave me for christmas. It has a diamond in it that was his mother's. Maybe subconsciously I need dad with me today. I go to my bathroom and brush and blow my orangey brown hair. Then grab a simple black head band. Perfect. Well, as close to perfect as it's going to get.

I slowly go downstairs to meet my fate. This moment will be life changing. Luckily mom and dad are gone. I hope that everything goes well. And if there is some higher power out there…Please help me. Help momma and daddy understand. Give them; and me patience. Here I go. One step at a time. When I reach the bottom of the stairs he walks to me. "Ness I…" I put my hand up as if to stop him. He stops and I take a deep breath


	2. A new beggining

Hi! This chapter is going to be all about initiating the relationship between Renesmee and Jacob. I hope you are enjoying!

"Don't talk. Let me say something first. Your right, Jake. I have been curious about you. But you can't tell me how I'm feeling, I would have told you eventually. You have to let me move at my own pace. So…are you really the love of my life? Like forever?" He grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. We sit facing each other, and he is thinking of the right words. I love the look on his face when he is thinking. eventually ha says "I always knew this would happen, I've anticipated this day. I just never thought I would feel like _this_. I'm overjoyed, and my heart is pounding," yeah no kidding I can hear it! "I just want to….I want to be by your side at all times."

We decided to go to his house to see Billy and watch a movie. Curiosity killed me and I felt as if everything was better but worse at the same time. I hate the unknown, I need to know what will happen. "Jake what do we do now? Are we just supposed to magically be together? I don't know how to act." He just laughed and turned the radio on. He left his hand where I could reach out and hold it, but I can't right now. Not yet.

We get to Jake's house and Billy says hello, then he asks Jake to help him with something. I walk back to Jacob's room. It's a place I've been so many times. It never meant anything before, but now it somehow does. Where do I sit? Do I stay standing, what do I do? Then Jake walks in and I blush. "I'm acting stupid, everything just feels different now. Let's just watch the movie and not talk about this." He nods and walks to grab a movie. I go sit on his bed "what movie are you putting on?" He just snickers and I know right away that he won't tell me. Those are the cute kinda games he plays.

Jake's bed is up against his wall, so I'm sitting with my back against the wall when he comes and sits right next to me, and rests his head against the wall. He skips through the previews and goes straight to the menu. The Notebook! This is my favorite movie! It's a little old but it's my favorite! I happen to know that Jacob hates this movie, but he's watching it for me.

The next thing I know is I'm waking up and it's dark and my head is on Jacob's shoulder with his head rested on top of my head. He was snoring lightly, and it was cute. I just listened to his snore for about twenty minutes. The clock across the room said 11:00 pm, I need to get home. I move and Jacob wakes up. He smiles "Hey beautiful, Renesmee." He just smiles and I smile back. He looks at his clock and realizes I need to get home. He is humming and shoving clothes into a bag. Apparently he is inviting himself over for the night. Not that it's the first time.

We are driving and I decide to talk to Jake about us. "So…we like each other now." He laughs- and if you haven't noticed, he laughs a lot- and has a big smile on his face. "Yes I like you way more than a friend, and I'm guessing that was your way of admitting you have feelings for me too. And I'm glad you do, it means we can get started on our lives together now." I can't help thinking that Jacob is the only boy I will every be with for the rest of my life. I guess that is good because I don't have to worry about my secret. But most people have more than one boyfriend in a lifetime. Then again, my lifetime is longer than humans.

"Okay, well your going to have to work for my heart Jacob Black, your not just getting me like that." I can't help but smile at the thought of Jacob working for my love. Little does he know he already has it! "Also things can't be awkward they have to flow. Please don't make this awkward." He sit's in silence while driving, and I wonder if he heard me at all. But then he pull over onto the shoulder of the road.

It's dark and there are no cars, but my eyes have adjusted to the dark. I can see his tan face and perfect teeth behind lips that I've been dreaming about kissing for months. "I will work for your heart for the rest of my life if I get to see your smile and Nessie...Right here, right now, lets make a plan. A set of rules. And lets get all the awkward over with now." He's so smart, he really is going to make this as easy as possible. He knows how nervous of a person I am. "Okay sounds perfect." I say.

He leans over closer to me and pushes a hair behind my ear. Then he leans in and kisses me. his lips are so soft, and the kiss is so gentle that I can barely feel it. He didn't ask, and I didn't expect it making my first kiss perfect and not awkward at all. The kiss sent waves through my body just like water hitting the ocean. The first wave was shock, the second tingles, and the third complete happiness. Then Jake whispered

"How was that?".

"The most perfect thing in the world" I said

"good" he replied."

"First thing is first: rules." He said. I couldn't think of anything. oh! "you have to give me space when I need it." He scooted back and said okay. Then I said "But not too much space!" He grabbed my hand and held it. "Come on Nessie, lets get you home." When we got to the house no one was home so I called mom. _Ring…ring…ring_ "Is everything alright Renesmee?" She asks? "Yes mom everything is good when will you and daddy be home?" Dad starts talking in the background and mom tells me to hold on. "Okay Nessie" It's dad now. "I decided to take your mom to aisle Esme, is that okay? If your scared you can go to the main house." I think about it they could be gone for a week! "Dad, I think I'd be more comfortable at home. But your right about being alone." Luckily he is thousands of miles away, so he can't read my thoughts! "Possibly I could call Jacob and he could come watch over me." Dad hesitates and I know he doesn't want to say yes. Mom can hear with her super-vamp hearing, so she grabbed the phone and said "Yes, ness that is a wonderful idea. your father and I are…a bit preoccupied right now," EW! didn't want to know that! "so we will be home in a few days we love you and will call and check in everyday. Bye!"

"JAKE!" Where did he go? "you can stay the night for a few days!" He shows up behind me and wraps his arms around me. Being asleep once already, I was exhausted. Jacob was too, so we went to my room and I took a pair of shorts and a tank top to the bathroom. When I came back Jake was sitting at the end of my bed already in his pj's.

Usually when Jacob stays the night he sleeps on the floor but this time I let him in my bed. He says "I'll sleep on top of the blankets for now." So we fall asleep just like that him on his back and me on my side with my back to him, but using his arm as a pillow.


	3. A relationship

_This chapter is all about Jake and Nessie getting past awkward and moving on into a relationship. A real relationship. I really hope you guys enjoy and write reviews or messages! Whatever! Thanks!_

Jacob snores in his sleep. It's super cute, and I lay and listen to it for an hour at least. Since It's just Jake and I here, we have the house all to ourselves. Maybe we can play house too. I go to take a hot shower, just a quick one. But y quick shower turns into forty five minutes. Good thing I wake up early and Jacob doesn't. When I'm done in the shower, I put on my robe and wrap up in a towel. I go downstairs and pull out pans and eggs and bread and butter and all the things you need for breakfast.

I make french toast and bacon and I had just put food on plates and set them on the table, when I turned to go wake Jacob. But as I turn he comes sauntering in. He has gray sweats and a T-shirt on. also a cute beanie hats like those delectable skater boys wear. He has sleep in his eyes and is super adorable.

I go to hug him and he kisses the top of my head. "Good morning, sweetie. Thanks for letting me sleep in." He smiles and I reach up onto my very tip-toes to kiss his cheek, but he wraps his strong arms around me in a hug and lifts me up and kisses me square on the lips. "mmm I'm starting to like the unsuspected ones" I say with a smile. He kisses my cheek and sets me down. He pulls out a chair and starts eating. I sit down too, and I pick my fork up, put some food on it, lift the fork to my mouth and...ew! I wanted to play house so bad that I didn't realize that It wasn't human food I wanted, It's blood. I set my fork down and plan to patiently wait while Jake finishes, but he notices of course. "You don't want food do you, love? You need blood. Okay let's go hunting, I need some exercise anyways." He smiles like it's all okay!

"NO! I worked hard to make this delicious food for you! Now you eat it damn it!" He looks shocked that I'm upset. Like he doesn't know me. "Oh, Jakey, it's just that I get cranky when I'm hungry and you know it. I just...worked had on this." His face turns to instant understanding and I know it's okay. He continues eating without talking at all, which I love. He gets me. When he's done he says "okay Miss. Cullen, may I please take you on a quick hunt." I giggle and nod.

It didn't take long for me to find a good deer. I love deer they are my favorite to hunt. After I finish off the deer Jacob runs up to me in wolf form, and nudges me with his nose, then he turns and runs in the other direction. To anyone else, this would seem very odd, but this was one of our games. We love to play tag after I get my belly full.

I run after him and I'm a good forty yards behind, but I push harder and go faster. I turn left hard and go around him. I'm ahead but he doesn't know yet. I jump up into a tree and when Jacob comes to pass underneath me I jump down onto his back. He barks an exhilarated laugh and I hold on tight. He is headed back towards the cottage.

When we get there we are talking about random stuff. He has to go help Billy move some stuff around in the shop so he's leaving. After he is gone I go to my room to read. I sit and I try to read but I just can't stop thinking about Jake and I. Are we a couple now? Is he my boyfriend? Oh my god Jacob might be my boyfriend! I'm the luckiest girl alive!

But how am I going to tell mom and dad? Will they agree? How will I find the right words? Will Jacob help me settle mom and dad down if they don't handle it well? There will be so many complications...But I'm confident that everything will be okay. Jacob and I are meant to be, right? We are imprinted so that means we are meant for each other.

I decide to stop day dreaming about Jacob, and go to the main house. Alice and Jasper are playing chess, which is funny to watch. But they quite because Alice walks over to me and takes me by the arm. She takes me upstairs and to her room. "Well, well, little miss ness got herself a boyfriend. What will your father do? Well I guess that doesn't matter. This just gives me another opportunity to shop for someone. It's about flippin time, Nessie"

I'm shocked, I honestly didn't expect a confrontation when I decided to come over here. I didn't have time to think about I'd have to say yet. So I think of something that would only distract Aunt Alice. "Yeah! sure! let's go shopping on Wednesday. Sounds good" That did it, now she is just going on and on about different things that are "in" and would look good on me. My phone buzzes in my pocket. Phew! Saved by the bell.

Caller I.D says it's mom. "Hello momma. How's...er vacation going?"

"Great, your father and I scuba dived today. We swam right beside Tiger Shark and it just kept going like we weren't there. I think that sharks must think they are pretty hot stuff."

"That's good, how is daddy doing?"

"Oh fine! Don't worry about us we're the parents remember? How are things going back home at the cottage? Is Jacob watching after you?"

"Things are going good, Jake is great! Oh he's off helping Billy but we had a big dinner last night and he's putting up with me just fine. Right now I'm at the main house with Alice, talking clothes. But I'm getting tired and I'm going to go back to the cottage and sleep soon. Can you ask daddy to call me in thirty minutes to tell me good night?"

"Of course sweetie, I love you. Behave, and have a good night. Good night!"

I hung up the phone and told Alice good night. I passed Jasper on my way to the cottage, he said good night through a laugh. He must be picking up on my feelings about Jake. oops...tehe. When I got to the cottage I checked my cell, Jake had texted.

FROM: Jacob Black

TO: 1-360-508-****

Hey, Ness. It's taking a little longer than planned. Will you be up when I get back?

I text him back.

TO: Jacob Black

FROM 1-360-508-****

Probably not I'm tired. I'll see you whenever you get home. Wake me up if I am asleep.

I went to my room and put on basketball shorts with a tank top. I decided to grab my book and lay in bed till dad called. But then Jake texted me again. I decided to wait to see what he said till I finished this chapter. He probably was too busy to check his phone every two seconds anyways. When I'm done with the chapter I pick up my phone.

FROM: Jacob Black

TO: 1-360-508-****

Okay I can wake you up sweetie. See you later.

xoxo

FROM: Jacob Black

TO: 1-360-508-****

Ness?

Apparently he isn't too busy to text me every two seconds. No surprise there!

TO: Jacob Black

FROM: 1-360-508-****

Okay see ya l8ter

My phone starts ringing and it's dad. I answer on the first ring.

"Hello daddy dearest how are you on this fine evening?

"I'm good, Nessie. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just got into bed. I'm tired that's why I wanted you to call. I wanted to hear you say goodnight."

"Oh, alright well...Are you sure your okay? Usually you don't have me say good night..."

"Oh ya I'm fine just miss you is all. I guess I'm just really tired, and thats making me off. Jake and I played tag and hunted today, plus I didn't get home till late the night before because I had been at Jacobs but we fell asleep watching the notebook."

"Oh...Okay. Have Jake sleep on the couch. I will see you when we get home I love you sweetie. Sweet dreams."

I hung up and put my phone under my pillow. I fell asleep instantly and next thing I know Jacob is lifting the cover and sliding under. I wake up. "Hello" I say with a groggy smile. He pulls me closer to him and i love his smell. He runs his finger down from my temple to my jaw. He tilts my face up and kisses me gently. But he let's me take control of the kiss. I take my arms and wrap them up around his neck. I push my lips harder to his and his tongue slides against my bottom lip. It feels good, unexpected. It sends shivers down my body. I open my mouth slightly to get some air, Jake slides his tongue into my mouth and suddenly our tongues are dancing. My first french kiss. Jacob is good, but I may need some work.

I pull away, probably too soon. I open my eyes and run my finger down his soft tan face. He lifts his body up with one arm and skillfully takes his t-shirt off. He's already wearing shorts. He turns to lay on his back and I lay on my side, facing him, with my head rested on his shoulder. My pale ivory fingers trace the outlines of his sculpted stomach. Jake grabs my hand and holds it against his heart. I can feel it beating, like a strong relentless drum.

No words need to be said. You know those moments when you can literally feel the tension in the air, and you know you could just cut it with a knife? Well this is one of those moments where you can feel the love in the air. We didn't need meaningless words. They say actions speak louder than words right?

This is love, it may be happening fast, but _this, _what Jacob and I have? Is pure. Real, it's 100%. Down to the core. I know in my heart that this is going to be okay. Any doubts that i had are gone. Jake and I belong together. And so what if we move fast? If we are comfortable what else matters? I am Jacob's and he is mine


End file.
